


The 5 Times Ben Cockblocked Gwil And The 1 Time Gwil Cockblocked Ben

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ben is a little shit, Cockblocking, M/M, until he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Cockblocking, in many relationships was rare, maybe something to laugh over whenever you manage to actually get together, maybe something a little embarrassing to look back and cringe at.Not in this house.akadoes what it says on the tin





	The 5 Times Ben Cockblocked Gwil And The 1 Time Gwil Cockblocked Ben

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> hey y'all, im not doing too well rn so this isnt proofread, so if there's any flaws or errors thats on me

Cockblocking, in many relationships was rare, maybe something to laugh over whenever you manage to actually get together, maybe something a little embarrassing to look back and cringe at.

Not in this house.

 

  1. “Oh my god” That was the only thing registering in his mind at that moment, eyes stuck on where Ben stood infront of him, a sly smirk on his face, eyes flickering over the brunet’s expression, before downturning to look at the skirt and stockings covering him. It was valentine’s day, and Ben had decided to… get into the spirit.



 

They collapsed onto the bed, Gwil achingly hard in his jeans, and Ben’s hands everywhere except where he wanted them the most. The blond had pulled this outfit trick a couple times, and each time, Gwil was hopelessly into it, his hands couldn’t stop dragging up over his smooth, stocking-ed thighs. Slipping the hand from his thighs to cup Ben’s erection through his skirt, Gwil moved his hips up against him, mouth and hand and hips drawing a multitude of sweet little sounds out of his blond.

 

Ben’s legs are quicjly wrapped around the taller males waist, tugging him down and pulling their hips together in a temptuous, hot drag, both Gwil and Ben unable to hold back the rough groan that’s pulled from them. Pressing a line of kisses down the smaller male’s chest, Gwil hook his fingers over the top of the skirt, before yanking it down and over Ben’s hips.

 

Though, the quiet sound of kisses pressed to skin and bitten off moans is suddenly drowned out by a harsh ripping noise, and in an instant, Ben is rocketing up into a sitting position, all eyes falling to the big tear down the middle of the garment. “That cost seventy fucking dollars!” Ben yelped, eyes wide, before Gwil finds two hands dully smacking against his chest, efficiently knocking him off the bed and killing any vestige of hope Gwil had for celebrating valentine’s day the sexy way.

 

  1. Moody, horny, and a little bit tipsy, Gwil should’ve known this was a recipe for disaster from the get go, should have known to just call it a night the second they stumbled out of the cab. But of course, he’d realised too late, and by the time a logical thought broke into his head, he already had his tongue in Ben’s mouth and a hand down his pants.  
  
The blond was grabbing at his arse, trying to garner as much friction as possible as they tried to manoeuvre the house without parting from each other, it was a task and half, especially once they got to the staircase. Ben tugging at his hair and squeezing his butt proving to be quite the distraction, but, being the determined, horny drunk that he was, it didn’t halt his attempts to keep them moving, pushing his knee up between Ben’s legs and shoving.



 

It didn’t work though, and when Ben went to step back and up, his feet slipped, Gwil proving to be little help in his compromised state. Ben hit the stairs with a light thud, and the brunet thought they’d laugh it off and keep going, when the moody part of his first statement kicked in. “Ow, fuck, you broke my wrist!” Ben cried, wriggling the hand he was referring to, the action being the only thing that had convinced Gwil not to call the ambulance. “I’m never going to dance again, I’m crippled, Gwiiiil, help meee!”

 

Instead of fucking Ben for the rest of the night like he’d planned, he’d had to try and act the part of caring boyfriend whilst simultaneously tipsy and the kind of pissed off you can only get by being cockblocked.

 

  1. There weren’t many things that could bring Ben Hardy to his knees,



But even so, Gwil’s mouth had a particular knack for it.

They were in their underwear, Ben planted firmly on the other’s lap, grinding their cocks against each other through the thin material with a measured slowness that drove Gwil absolutely up the wall. They were kissing, his teeth against Ben’s soft, plump lower lip, tongue running over the skin afterwards, the two swallowing each other’s moans and breathing hotly against one another.

 

Moving his lips from Ben’s mouth down to his neck, he thought he’d heard an uncomfortable noise rise in the other’s throat a moment, and he paused, but when nothing else came of it, he continued, dragging his mouth down over his chest and over to one pec, Ben squirming on his lap, hands holding fistfuls of Gwil’s hair as the taller male moves to place his mouth over a nipple. Again, he thought he caught an off noise from Ben, and then again, nothing else happened, so he continued.

 

Switching sides, he was about to take the other into his mouth when Ben grumbled, using the hold on Gwil’s hair to move him away “okay, stop, that hurts!” he announced loudly, hand against the top of his boyfriend’s chest, shoving him back until his shoulders hit the headboard. Confused, and a little hurt, Gwil asked what was wrong, Ben frowning, before dragging a hand over his cheek “you’re too spiky, feels like being kissed by a ball of thumbtacks, sorry, not gonna happen like this, darlin.’”

 

Okay, what the fuck, the brunet fixed him with a glare, before stalking off to the en suite to shave. Then, after he was done, of course his _incredible boyfriend_ was bloody asleep, Gwil was half tempted to push him off the bed as he once did.

 

  1. “Gwiiil, I’m hungry!”



 

“Don’t worry, I got something you can stick in your mouth,”

 

“Har har, you’re fucking disgusting” Ben tried his best to sound serious, but the chuckling was a dead give away, he loved Gwil’s jokes almost as much as Gwil did. The blond biting his lip to try and hide his smile, before sliding off the couch to settle between the other’s legs.

 

“I thought I was ‘fucking disgusting’” Gwil chuckled, hand sliding up through the other’s pale hair as he watches deft fingers unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, his cock already straining under all the layers of clothing.

 

“You’re disgusting… your cock isn’t” Ben explained absent-mindedly, finally pulling free the object of conversation, quick to drag his tongue slowly up the underside, Gwil breathing through his teeth, back arching and hips jutting out at the sensation. “Mmm, probably one of the nicest parts of ya’ especially when it’s up my arse… or in my hand… or doing this” and then the blond took him in his entirety into his mouth, and Gwil almost falsetto-ed then and there (something likely impossible in normal circumstances, but Ben _wasn’t_ a normal circumstance).

 

“FUCK-ing hell, Ben” he gasped, stamping a foot against the floor a few times as he felt the blond slowly ease up and then back down, Gwil’s cock hitting the back of his throat and prompting a groan out of both men. The noise from Ben sending shockwaves up through the taller male and bringing a stinging sensation into his eyes.

 

Gwil had almost thought everything would be okay, up until there was a knocking at the front door, and all of a sudden Ben was pulling off, looking towards where the sound had come from. Gwil was about ready to scream, his hands firm against the sides of Ben’s head, “c’mon, not yet, just wait, we paid online, they’ll leave it at the door love” he explained, voice needy, he was ready to beg at this point, and he almost did as Ben wriggled free and got to his feet, heading straight for the door.

 

Gwil is only left with seconds to tuck himself back in before Ben is swinging open the door to grab the pizza, the brunet really tempted to just go and grab Ben, shove him to his knees again right in the doorway. But he does none of those things, just sits there, trying not to touch himself until the door closes.

 

“Ben, you better put that down now” Gwil threatens, voice cracking as he finally starts rubbing himself through his jeans.

 

Ben looks apologetic, but that still doesn’t stop him from sitting down at the table “sorry, when I said I was hungry, I was serious, food before dude. Gimme five minutes.”

 

That’s the final straw, and Gwil is storming upstairs to wank in peace, annoyed at the fact that even amongst his annoyance, he couldn’t bring himself to do much to Ben. He’s forced to settle with a lonely wank and ignoring the blond the rest of the evening.

 

  1. What was hotter than Ben Hardy in the shower? Ben Hardy in the shower with Gwil and rubbing body wash all over him. The brunet could feel a shock of goosebumps ridge his skin under the other’s hands, fingers dragging up over the slick flesh, leaving bubbles in their wake. His nails were dull against his skin, but when they skirt over his nipples, the older male his overrun by tingles.



“Careful, you use too much and we’re gonna slip” Gwil breaths, little warning behind the words, as he’s much too distracted by Ben’s fingers sliding over his nipples still, the blond humming in response, before moving up onto his tip toes to kiss the brunet. The brunet pressing Ben up against the screen, bodies pushed completely together, the blond whimpering at the feeling of their slick erections rubbing together, Gwil’s hands slipping to hold his arse.

 

When they part, Ben moves to spread his legs, when all of a sudden there’s a high pitched squeaking noise and then the blond is slipping over, Gwil flinching back, hands slipping on the other as he tries to catch him. The fall is punctuated by a hard thunk, likely from Ben’s head hitting the glass screen, Gwil cursing under his breath, turning the water off and kneeling next to the angrily shouting blond.

 

This is perhaps the only cockblock that Gwil can’t be mad about.

 

+1. By nothing short of a miracle, Gwil finds himself actually fucking Ben one afternoon, the blond spread out, face in the mattress, braced on his elbows with his arse in the air, Gwil harshly fucking into him, fingers pressing red lines into the skin of his hips, practically ripping the moans from him with each thrust. “Fuck, yes, please Gwil, more” Ben gasped, trying his best to buck back against him, his usually pale back a bright shade of pink, the brunet grinning to himself, he caused that, he was the one those noises were aimed at, Ben was his, all his.

 

If he was honest, if Ben had somehow figured out a way to ruin this, Gwil likely would’ve tackled him, because it had gotten ridiculous at this point, and the brunet was beyond fed up. An irritance that he channelled into fucking Ben through the mattress, or until they knocked the painting off the wall above the headboard, whichever came first. “That’s it, love, take it like a champ” he sighed, yanking Ben harshly against him, a dull smacking noise barely audible over the gratuitous sounds leaving the blond’s mouth.

 

Gwil bites his lip as he feels his climax start to build, a steady flow of curses falling from his mouse with every clench from the blond on his cock. After so many false starts and lonely wank sessions, being able to fuck Ben was a huge relief, and he kept his harsh pace going, even as the pressure in his hips reached it’s peak, and then he was spending into the rubber. His mind foggy for a moment as he fucked into Ben through his climax, before one thought managed to break through the haze.

 

Then he was pulling out of Ben with a wince, the blond honest to god sobbing, “Gwil what the fuck!” his knees giving out and collapsing fully onto the mattress, “you evil bastard, I’m sorry, please, I need it, I need you” he cried, hips moving erratically against his hand, Gwil watching with interested eyes as his boy tries to desperately get off. It’s a sight to behold.

 

“I needed you those past times, love, c’mon, show me what you can do” Gwil points out, tucking an arm behind his head, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip as Ben groans out, rolling slowly onto his back, hand having not slowed where it eagerly pumped at his cock. Gwil feels guilty for a moment, but he’s quick to remind himself of Ben’s previous stunts.

 

So, quashing his guilt, Gwil enjoys the show, enjoys watching the heavy rise and fall of Ben's chest, the way his legs quiver with each stroke, the steady leak of his cock in his hand. The brunet swallows thickly, glad to be too spent to get started back up again. The seconds before Ben’s climax hits, his back arches harshly, his muscles pulling taught and mouth falling open in a loud gasp of Gwil’s name, and then he’s coming all over his own stomach, and the brunet crawls up back towards him.

 

“We even, love?”

 

All he receives is a tired groan in response, he takes that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu below or on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
